Unrequited Love
by AnimeHolic101
Summary: Love and trust are both fragile. One little mistake may result to millions of broken pieces. To love someone, you need to give it your all and never let the other feel unwanted because once you take love for granted; there is no guarantee that it will remain yours. Seblaine, SebxOC eventually Klaine


Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, and if I ever did, Klaine would married by now xD. I only own the plot of this story. Hope you enjoy~

Thank you to my beta-reader~ xoxo

Love and trust are both fragile. One little mistake may result to millions of broken pieces. To love someone, you need to give it your all and never let the other feel unwanted because once you take love for granted; there is no guarantee that it will remain yours.

CHAPTER 1

It was around midnight when it started to rain heavily in Westerville. Streets were starting to flood, the lawns soggy and wet. The sky was pitch black and lightning started to flash. Thunder seems to never stop until the break of dawn.

Around eight in the morning, the sun started to show and the remains of the evenings heavy rain had started to clear. People started to venture out, tentatively at first, then with more confidence. Around 1 in the afternoon, it started to become a perfect sunny day.

Blaine Anderson was sitting alone in his bedroom listening to Katy Perrys' song, _the one that got away_. He sighs as he remembers the events that took place a week ago. "He'll never talk to me again, how could I screw up our perfect friendship?" he asked himself as tears started to form in his eyes.

_Fag, slut, man whore! __'_That's what he'll think of me now'. Fresh tears could be seen running down his face as he desperately tried to forget the events that kept on playing on his head. "How could I let alcohol destroy my rational thinking?"

He only saw Sebastian once this week and it's from a distance. He must be with his friends and talking about how a fag I am. I wish I had a time machine and go back to the time where I kissed him. KISSED HIM! MY GUY BEST FRIEND! I feel so humiliated, how can I let my desire control me? Our five years of friendship has been flushed down the toilet by none other than me. If only I didn't attend Wes and Davids' party, if only I didn't drink much alcohol, everything would still be normal between us.

We could have still be friends.

He remained crying until he fell asleep. He was dreaming about the kissed that they shared.

_It was last Saturday morning when Wes and David announce__d__ that we will be having a victory party for having won the Sectionals. We all decided that the party will be held at the Smythes' residence because Sebastians' parents are on a business trip in France. We all planed on what to bring and who will bring the booze. And alas they decided that I should bring the booze for I was the only one who hasn't sponsored an alcohol in our group, so I just nodded and told them not to worry. _

_I felt weary for I don't know where I could buy alcohol without being questioned if I'm underage. Oh why did I agree to this? I sigh__ed__, maybe I could ask Sebastian, he always knows where one could acquire such a thing. So I hurriedly went to look for Sebastian, though look is not the right word for I know that he is always at our secret place in the garden of Dalton._

_I was right, he was indeed sitting in our secret place and reading a book. I tried to walk quietly so I could surprise him but I was only half way when he suddenly called out my name._

"_Dammit man! I was supposed to surprise you__.__" I told him as I gave him my best puppy dog eyes._

"_I'm sorry killer but I heard you walking behind me__.__" he winked at me and I desperately tried not to blush. Sebastian is a well-known flirt here in Dalton. He's straight but he still tries to make everyone fall for him, be it a guy or a girl and that includes me._

"_You could at least try to pretend that you didn't notice me" I pouted as he tried to not laugh at me._

"_Well my bad killer, I'll be sure to pretend next time or do you want to do over your little surprise tactic?" he smugly smirked at me. _

"_You're a jerk__.__" I told him as I punch him gently on the side. He continued to laugh. Oh how angelic his voice is. 'I wonder if he found out that I'm gay, will he change his behavior towards me?'_

_I was stuck on thinking whether it's alright for me to tell him I'm gay or not when he suddenly called me. "Hey B are you alright? You're starting to__ look__ pale." He tried to touch my forehead but I flinch__ed__ as his hands made contact with my skin._

"_I'm alright just I bit weary. Oh that reminds me, do you know where could I obtain those booze without being questioned of my age?" I told him as I tried to divert his attention to somewhere else._

_He started to chuckle and I couldn't help but smile. I'll gladly hide my sexuality if I could hear him chuckle and smile every day._

"_So that's why you're pale. And here I thought you caught a cold or something. Don't worry about that, just give me enough dough and I'll be sure to bring lots of booze." He told me and I handed him enough money to buy a few case__s__ of beer or what else you could buy with that much money. _

"_Thanks Bass, I don't know what I'll do without you. Though I wonder where do you happen to buy those booze every time we had a party and what not." I was indeed wondering where could he acquire such a thing, considering he was still 17 and if I'm not mistaking, he was able to acquire alcohol when we were just 16._

"_Don't worry about that killer, that's for me to know and for you to find out" I just shrugged and I began to raise so that I could leave and prepare my stuff._

_I was almost far enough from Sebastian when he called out to me._

"_Hey B! Wait for me later, we'll use my car to go to my place" I just nodded at him and wave good bye. My heart started to beat faster; Bass and I are going to his house together and were going to use his car. Oh my god! _

_It was not my first time to go__ to__ his house but it's the first time that he offered me a ride. I'm getting excited but at the same time nervous. __'__Alright B you need to calm down__'__. I tried to cool down and not think of the events ahead. I don't want to get excited for nothing._

_As I arrived at my room, I started to pace back and forth. What should I do, what should I wear, that were just some of the question that kept on running on my mind. I was then able to calm down after an hour or so after __telling__ myself that Sebastian was just being nice in offering __me a__ lift and that __I__ should not get ahead of myself for Sebastian is straight and he'll never look at you that way. It hurt__s__ but at least I got myself to cool down._

_I started to prepare what clothes to bring and other personal stuff like toothbrush and shampoo. Since will be having this party tonight will end up staying at Bass house until tomorrow evening when we already need to go back to Dalton. It took me two hours to finally pack my stuff, I know it was way too long but I don't want to leave anything important._

_I just finish packing when I heard a knock on the door._

"_Come in" I yelled_

"_Oh so your already good to go killer?" I turned around and saw Sebastian standing in my door way. Oh my god, he look so handsome. Dammit B, stop imag__in__ing him kissing you!_

"_Oh hi Seb" was the only thing I was able to utter as I tried so damn hard to not blush as he approach__ed__ me._

_He sat on my bed, MY BED! "Since you're already good to go, why don't we start moving?" I just nodded and we both started to leave._

_Sebastian is not the only one with a car, almost every student in Dalton has one including me but Bass__'__ car was one of the best looking car around. His family must be the second richest here in Dalton second to Trent's family. _

"_So are you ready B?" he asked and I just nodded, afraid that my voice will show how nervous I was to be sitting in Bass__'__ car._

"_Alright then, put on your s__ea__t belt and we__'__re off__.__" __O__ur drive didn't even t__a__k__e__ two hours. The Smythes are indeed rich. The passage way from the gate to the house was way long and the house__,__ wait I mean mansion was one of the biggest and prettiest here in all of Ohio or the States even. I know that we Andersons also have the money and capacity but compared to the Smythes, we are nothing._

_It was already around nine in the evening when everyone started to dance around and drink too much. Both Wes and David are making out with their girlfriends, while the others were fighting who among Jeff and Nick will be the first some to finish a gallon of beer. In short, it was just nine in the evening when everyone was started to get drunk and wild._

_Sebastian was trying to flirt with Nicks__'__ sister, and I know I just be feeling this way but a pang of jealousy was hitting me on the chest. I thought that maybe if I drink my way to oblivion that everything will be alright but God I was so wrong!_

_I think it was around one-ish when almost everyone was passed out somewhere in the Smythes residence. I was drinking a glass of water when Sebastian entered the kitchen._

"_Hey B, did you enjoy the party__?__" he was sluttering and oh boy! He smelled like alcohol but for me it was intoxicating and I feel myself craving his attention. I know having him in such close distance while we were both drunk was not a good idea._

"_Yeah! It was the best but you know what will make it even more better?" I tried asking him_

"_Oh I'm intrigued please do tell" was his casual drunken reply to me. But instead of telling him what would make this a much better party, I pulled him by the collar and kissed him. KISSED HIM for heavens sake!_

_I could feel his eyes widened and his drunkenness flying out the window as I kiss him. I took the opportunity and kissed him harder, I kissed him like it was the end of the world. When I pulled out a string of saliva connected our lips and I saw him staring at me. Was it shock or disgust that I saw on his face? I didn't know and I didn't bother to know as I laugh and told him "Now it's the best party ever!" and the next thing I knew I passed out._

_When I woke up the following day, I was already in one of the couch with a massive hang over. "What happened last night?" I tried to asked myself and then suddenly out of nowhere I remembered being too drunk to know what I was doing. I remembered kissing Sebastian._

"_Oh my God! What did I do?" My head was hurting due to the hang over and the sudden remembrance of yesterday's event._

_Even with a bad hang over, I tried to go out of the Smythes house. I gathered my things and belongings. And before leaving I drank a couple of aspirin. I decided to go and not look back. I didn't say good bye to anyone but I was too ashamed and hang over to care. I kissed Sebastian, our friendship is now over._


End file.
